Insomnia
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] Ketika kebanyakan orang mengeluh karena dirinya mengidap Insomnia, Sehun justru menikmati Insomnia yang ia miliki. Karena dengan itu, ia bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang ia sukai dalam diam./Shounen-ai/


**Insomnia**

**By****: 82NineNine (Mega**** C.H****)**

**Main Cast : Sehun & Luhan**

**WARNING !****: Boys' Love - Shounen-Ai, Slash****, Typo(s)**

**Length****: ****2000**

**Genre****: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated****: T**

**Ini ceritanya EXO-K sama EXO-M satu dorm dan para member berada satu kamar dengan couple mereka, jadi Sehun sekamar sama Luhan.**

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin banyak orang menganggap Insomnia itu menyebalkan serta menyusahkan. Tidur di saat yang lainnya memulai hari mereka serta menjalani kegiatan mereka, dan bangun di saat yang lainnya tengah tergeletak manis di tempat tidur untuk memulai berpetualang di alam mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Saat pengidap lainnya mengeluh, Sehun justru menikmati jam-jam Insomnia-nya. Karena dengan hal itu, ia bisa lebih dekat dengan orang yang diam-diam ia sukai. _

.

.

.

.

"Sehuna, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Terlihat seorang pria mungil berambut oranye tengah merapikan selimut putih dengan corak rusa itu di atas sebuah kasur _King-size_ yang juga bermotifkan rusa. Tangan-tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan memungut kertas-kertas yang tercecer sempurna di atas kasur itu dan membuangnya di bak sampah terdekat. Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sesosok pria tampan dengan kulit seputih salju dan tatanan rambut berwarna pelangi terduduk manis didepan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah _laptop_ putih. Badannya yang sedikit terlihat mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang cukup tipis. Dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan iri karena Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan kulit putih melebihi batas, _abs_ yang bisa dikategorikan 'cukup', serta wajah tampan yang akan memikat hati siapapun yang melihat wajahnya secara langsung maupun tidak tanpa melakukan perawatan ataupun menjalani serangkaian operasi pelastik. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang banyak dibilang orang '_cute'_ dan tinggi badannya yang tak lebih dari 180 cm (meski ia juga tak melakukan operasi plastik). Tapi terkadang ia juga bangga dengan dirinya yang menurut banyak orang, umurnya dan wajahnya sangat tidak seimbang, bagaikan sebuah kerikil kecil diatas sebuah alat penimbang dan lawannya adalah sebuah batu besar berukuran raksasa (_Well, saya tahu ini berlebihan_). Mungkin orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan menganggap Luhan adalah seorang remaja kelas 3 SMP. Padahal di umurnya yang sebenarnya ia sudah menginjak umur 23 tahun.

Detakan jam dinding mengiringi suara lembut Luhan yang beberapa detik yang lalu menyeruak di setiap sudut kamar ini. Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi sunyi dan hening. Detakan jam itu kembali bersuara dan terlihatlah jarum pendeknya yang sudah berada di angka 12 dan jarum panjangnya yang menunjuk angka 6 (12.30 malam). Sehun sama sekali tak menangkap suara Luhan yang bak suara malaikat itu. Untuk saat ini, baginya suara Luhan hanyalah angin yang melewatinya dan berlalu begitu saja. Masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri dengan mulusnya. Mata teduhnya masih menatap intens ke layar _laptop_ putihnya yang menampakkan beberapa rentetan tulisan disana. Sama sekali tak berpaling. Seakan-akan _laptop_ itu kini menjadi kekasih hatinya yang kedua, sebelum yang pertama adalah ponselnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum geli sendiri tanpa diketahui pasti penyebabnya, seperti orang gila. Kadang ia meneteskan air matanya dan terdengar beberapa isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kadang juga ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi seperti orang yang tengah kesal terhadap sesuatu. Bahkah tak jarang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya, dan itu tentu saja mengundang amarah beberapa _hyung_-nya yang lain sampai-sampai mereka menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya lalu berteriak tidak jelas. Entahlah. Sehun memang aneh saat menginjak waktu penyakit Insomnia-nya kambuh.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia tahu akan sepeti ini jadinya. Ia tahu akan seperti jin yang tak terlihat saat Sehun bergeming dengan sebuah _laptop_ ataupun ponsel, tanpa memandang _laptop_ dan ponsel siapa itu. Bahkan Sehun sering meminjam ponsel Luhan disaat ponsel yang Sehun milliki sedang dilanda bencana besar, yaitu Baterai Habis. Untungnya Luhan termasuk nominasi orang-orang yang mudah berlapang dada. Sehingga ia akan sulit untuk memarahi Sehun yang kini berstatus sebagai adiknya.

Terkadang Luhan harus berpikir berkali-kali jika ia akan memarahi adik kesayangannya itu meskipun ia tahu Sehun bukanlah adik kandungnya. Ia takut Sehun akan kesal padanya. Pasalnya, adiknya itu masih tergolong remaja yang labil. Seorang remaja mempunyai tingkat emosi yang tinggi. Karena itu Sehun sering kesal pada _hyung_-_hyung_nya saat permintaan kecilnya tidak dikabulkan. Oh, ayolah Sehun. _Hyung_-mu itu bukan aladin yang akan selalu menjadikan permintaanmu menjadi kenyataan. Namun untungnya lagi _hyung_-nya lainnya termasuk Luhan bisa mengerti bagaimana sifat anggota termuda di grup mereka ini. Dan untungnya lagi-lagi, Kai yang termasuk anggota termuda kedua Sehun dan lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Sehun bisa sedikit berpikir dewasa. Bahkan kadang pikiran dewasa Kai bisa melebihi batas dan berujung pada hal yang tidak-tidak. Hal itu sangat buruk untuk Kyungsoo, teman satu kamar Kai. Tidak perlu dijelaskan pun mungkin anda semua sudah tahu. Jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan bagi _hyung_-_hyung_nya. Karena anggota yang lainnya pun mungkin akan kewalahan jika _duo_ _maknae_ ini memiliki sifat yang sama-sama _childish_. Oh, mereka membayangkannya saja bergidik ngeri.

"Sehuna, kau tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Luhan kembali angkat suara setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kamarnya dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya tampak seperti kapal Titanic yang pecah terbentur karang es di laut kini terlihat seperti kamar hotel berbintang lima dengan harga jutaan per-harinya. Selimut yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas lantai kini terlipat rapi di samping bantal. Bak sampah yang sebelumnya terisi penuh dengan sampah-sampah kini sudah kosong tanpa sedikitpun debu (entah kapan Luhan membuang sampah itu, mungkin ia menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis-nya -_-). Baju-baju yang sebelumnya bagaikan lebaran sebuah perusahaan yang tengah membuka lowongan pekerjaan berserakan dimana-dimana kini kembali ke tempat asal mereka, lemari.

Sehun tak bergeming. Masih ditempat, tak bergerak se-_centi_-pun. Bagaikan seorang guru garang tengah menyuruhnya untuk diam. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa kecil. '_Benar-benar seperti orang gila'_, pikir Luhan. Ia tak akan menyangka adiknya akan seperti ini hanya karena sebuah artikel yang entah apa isinya, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Dengan rasa penaran yang melanda bagaikan tsunami Aceh beberapa tahun silam yang membuat Sehun sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun. Cukup sudah rasa penasaran Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Sehun akhir-akhir ini memang mengabaikan Luhan di jam-jam malam. Berbeda dengan Sehun biasanya yang akan bergelayut manja menjelang tengah malam.

Luhan terus mendekat. Ia sedikit membungkuk ke depan untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan membaca isi artikel itu. Terkadang ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Membaca kata per-kata isi artikel yang sukses mengalikan perhatian Sehun. Terlihatlah beberapa tulisan-tulisan disana.

_**"Jadi seperti itu?" **_

_** Sehun mengangguk.**_

_** Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada di bawah**__** naungan**__** sebuah pohon Sakura. Tangan mungil Luhan membelai surai coklat milik Sehun yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Keduanya diterpa keheningan setelah Sehun mengangguk. **__(Epep ane nyelip dikit)_

"Jadi selama ini kau membaca itu?"

Suara Luhan yang terdengar di telinga kanan Sehun serta nafasnya yang menyapu dengan lembutnya di leher Sehun membuat Sehun segera menutup cepat _laptop_-nya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeringai. Kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jika mereka sepasang kekasih, maka mereka akan segera menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dan akan melakukan sebuah pertautan yang memabukkan. Namun sayang, Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi dimana salah satunya memiliki perasaan lain terhadap saudaranya. Sehun sering sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus menjadi seseorang yang penakut dan lebih muda dari Luhan? Jika ia lebih tua dari Luhan meski hanya beberapa hari mungkin ia akan lebih berani untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Sehun juga kadang mengutuk Luhan yang harus terlahir lebih tua darinya 4 tahun.

Jantung keduanya seakan-akan ingin meledak. Lihatlah, jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_ lagi. Manik mata Sehun bukan lagi menatap _shock_ pada Luhan, melainkan sebuah bibir _cherry_ yang terukir indah di wajah Luhan. _Come on_, Oh Sehun! Tingkatkan nyalimu. Ini kesempatan emasmu untuk melakukannya. Ayo! _Hwaiting_! Whirlwinds dan HunHan Shipper mendukungmu (Lihatlah, betapa semangatnya para HunHan Shipper untuk menyemangati Sehun -_-).

Kini bukanlah detakan jam malam lagi yang terdengar, melainkan degup jantung kedua insan itu. Terutama untuk Sehun, sepertinya bom atom yang dinyanyikan Gita Gutawa dalam lagunya yang berjudul "Parasit" itu akan benar-benar meledak di dalam jantung Sehun. Luhan sendiri juga tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat bahkan kecepatannya bisa melebihi kecepatan motor yang dikendarai para pembalap dunia semacam Lorenzo. Perlahan namun pasti *_ala Ninja Warrior_*, wajah Luhan memerah dengan sendirinya. Sangat mirip dengan warna mie ayam bila dicampur dengan sebotol saus tomat.

.

.

.

_Orang-orang akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan kata Insomnia dari pikiran dan kehidupan mereka. Dengan segala cara, mereka akan melakukan apapun. Namun bagaimanapun usaha mereka, selalu saja gagal. Entah kenapa Insomnia seakan menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka yang tak bisa terlepas meskipun mereka sendiri dengan susah payah menendang Insomnia itu keluar._

_._

.

.

Seperti itulah Sehun. Ia sudah berusaha menjauhkan perasaannya pada Luhan dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari hal-hal terkecil sampai dengan cara yang terbilang cukup ekstrim. Seperti saat Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan dengan membaca artikel di _laptop_nya dan beruntungnya ia sudah bisa sedikit mengabaikan Luhan hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah terfokus pada artikel yang dibacanya karena artikel tersebut cukup menarik untuk ia baca. Namun lagi-lagi ia gagal.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Luhan muncul begitu saja di sebelah kanannya. Suara lembut nan indah Luhan saat bergumam ia rasakan membelai lehernya. Rasanya menggelitik memang. Nafas Luhan yang begitu hangat yang sangat ingin ia rasakan saat kedua wajah mereka berdekatan. Dan kini, mimpinya untuk berdekatan dengan wajah Luhanpun menjadi nyata. Namun sayangnya itu tak seperti dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Selama ini ia selalu berharap saat wajah mereka berdekatan, tanpa persetujuan dari Luhan pun Sehun dengan berani mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya dan tentu saja detik berikutnya jarak itu sudah tak ada satu milimeter pun.

Namun Sehun sadar semua itu hanyalah di mimpi saja. Ingat! Hanya mimpi. Karena di dunia nyatanya, ia tak seberani itu untuk melakukannya pada Luhan. Ia terlalu takut. Ia takut jika suatu saat nanti Luhan akan jijik padanya dan menjauhinya. Itu lebih buruk dibanding ia harus keluar dari grupnya setelah bertahun-tahun menjalani _training_.

Entah darimana dan kapan datangnya, sebuah bohlam kecil berwarna kuning dan cerah muncul begitu saja dengan diiringi suara "_Clink!_' di atas kepala Sehun. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sebuah ide muncul dengan sendirinya bertepatan dengan munculnya bohlam itu. Dan selanjutnya, bohlam itu menghilang begitu saja bagai jalangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar.

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya begitu melihat senyuman milik Sehun yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan. Sejujurnya sedari tadi, Luhan sudah tidak memperhatikan mata teduh milik Sehun, melainkan sebuah bibir didepannya yang sangat menggoda untuknya. Berkali-kali Luhan bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya dan sepertinya usahanya sedikit berhasil.

Luhan selalu berpikir bagaimana bisa Sehun menyukainya melebihi seorang _Hyung_. Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan Suho. Seakan bagai magnet, percakapan itu menariknya untuk terus menguping. Beberapa kata ia dengar, namun jika suara Suho maupun Sehun mengecil ia tak bisa mendengarkannya. Tapi untungnya ia bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diucapkan Sehun saat itu seperti "_Aku menyukai Xiao Lu_.", "_Tapi aku takut, hyung_.", "_Tapi dia normal, hyung_.", dan lain-lain. Otaknya terus berputar bagai lagu _Machine_ yang dinyanyikannya di album MAMA. Bahkan suara mesin di otaknya pun sampai terdengar dari luar -_-. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun yang didengarnya. Untuk masalah Sehun yang berkata menyukainya, Luhan bisa langsung mengerti hal itu. Tapi untuk kata "takut" yang diucapkan itu bagaikan sebuah misteri Segitiga Bermuda yang sangat sulit dipecahkan bahkan dengan teknologi secanggih apapun _(Oke, ini memang berlebihan_). Beberapa menit ia terdiam di depan ambang pintu dengan posisi yang cukup aneh, yaitu berjongkok. Mungkin kakinya pegal karena berdiri terus. Untungnya saat itu _dorm_ mereka sangat sepi mengingat anggota yang lain sedang berbelanja di sekitar _dorm_ atau bahkan lebih jauh dari itu. Sebelumnya Luhan memang diajak Baekhyun untuk berbelanja bersamanya dan Luhan menerima tawaran itu. Namun saat kakinya baru dua langkah dari pintu _dorm_, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut karena Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka. Akhirnya ia berbalik dengan wajah yang cukup kecewa karena ia sudah berdandan sesempurna mungkin. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia juga mengajak Chanyeol.

"Xiao Lu, aku ingin tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

Suara Sehun yang merengek menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang bagaimana ia mencerna kata "takut" itu. Sehun sudah siap diposisinya, berbaring diatas kasur yang empuk dengan posisi yang sedikit –ehem- menggairahkan. Bajunya yang sudah berubah menjadi baju berkancing berlengan panjang (mungkin Sehun mengganti bajunya saat Luhan sedang melamun). Namun ada sedikit yang ganjal. Dua kancing teratas baju itu tidak ia kancing dan tampaklah dadanya yang putih sempurna. Badannya yang miring serta tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan kepala.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Dan lagi-lagi pula, bom atom "Parasit"nya Gita Gitawa sudah siap mantap di jantung Luhan dan akan mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk meledak. Sehun menyeringai kecil. '_Sepertinya ini akan berhasil. HunHan Shipper, aku minta doa restu kalian_.', batin Sehun. Namun detik berikutnya seringaian Sehun hancur lebur begitu saja saat Luhan membalas kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Luhan menjawabnya dengan mantap. Membuat Sehun mengekerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. Sekarang yang menyeringai bukan Sehun lagi, melainkan Luhan. '_Aku tahu maksudmu, Sehuna_.'

"Ganti bajumu!"

"Apa?" Sehun benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Bukan terkejut karena itu artinya aksinya akan gagal, tapi Sehun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari pakaian yang cocok dan bahkan belum 1 menit ia mengenakannya, Luhan sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya? Ini kejam untuk Sehun!

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengganti baju?" Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasur. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas.

"Pokoknya ganti saja. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu!" Secara perlahan, rona merah di pipi Luhan mulai terlihat. Namun dengan cepat Sehun memergoki merah-merah di pipi _hyung_-nya itu. Dan selanjutnya seringainnya itu kembali muncul. '_Aku tahu maksudmu, Xiao Lu._'

"Xiao Lu, aku hanya ingin kau tidur disampingku. Kau tahu 'kan aku ini Insomnia? Kalau aku tidak tidur denganmu, aku harus tidur dengan siapa lagi, hmm?" Sehun menurunkan kakinya dari kasur dan berjalan perlangkah mendekati Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang tadinya berdiri kini berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari Sehun yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Dan karena ia tak mengetahui sesuatu dibelakangnya, tubuh Luhan terbentur dinding tembok namun untungnya tidak sakit karena Sehun mendekatinya perlahan dan Luhanpun memundurkan langkahnya dengan pelan.

Luhan terpaku. Tubuhnya terkunci oleh kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun yang telapak tangannya menempel pada dinding. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Sehun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkannya dengan Luhan yang dengan jelas lebih pendek darinya. Luhan menunduk. Rona merah itu kembali mendatanginya. Sementara Sehun terdiam tapi masih dengan posisinya yang mengunci Luhan. Tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan tentu saja seringaian itu masih terukir di wajah tampannya.

Luhan yang merasa lehernya lelah karena terus menunduk dan tak kunjung mendengar suara Sehun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Dan mata rusanya itu mendapati sepasang mata teduh milik Sehun. Lagi-lagi Luhan terpaku melihat wajah Sehun yang baru ia sadari sangat tampan. Tidak Tidak. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan lebih tepatnya.

Entah pemikiran itu datang darimana, atau mungkin saja ada petir yang menyambar otaknya, dengan sangat perlahan namun pasti Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang juga membuat Luhan refleks menutup matanya. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Karena sesungguhnya, ia sudah lama menginginkan hal ini.

_"Yes, kau kalah!"_

_ "Hey, tidak bisa! Kau curang. Tadi kau menyenggolku. Aku tidak terima kau menang."_

_ "Terima saja, Chanyeol. Anggap saja hari sialmu."_

_ "Tapi kau curang, Bacon. Pokoknya aku tidak terima!"_

_ "Tapi kau harus terima. Hahaha~."_

Suara itu terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat mereka membatalkan acara mereka padahal sebelumnya jarak bibir mereka hanya setengah _centimeter. _Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun geram dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah meronanya menuju ke kamar sebelah.

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah garang. Dan tak lama sesosok pria bertubuh mungil muncul dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Eh, Sehun? Apa apa kemari malam-malam? Mau ikut kami bermain _game_?"

"Iya, Sehun. Ikutlah bermain _game_ bersama kami." Timpal pria tinggi di dalam kamar itu.

Baekhyun berkerut kening karena Sehun tak kunjung angkat suara. Namun detik berikutnya kerutan itu menjadi sebuah ekspresi _shock_ ketika Sehun membentak Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya diiringi dengan ekspresi marah yang berkobar-kobar.

"_HYUNG_, KALIAN BERDUA MENGGANGGU AKSIKU!"

.

.

.

END

_Cinta memang buta dan kebutaan itu menular pada siapapun yang merasakan Cinta. Tanpa memandang apapun, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sebuah Cinta. Karena menurut mereka, kelak Cinta akan membawanya ke sebuah tempat dimana terdapat kebahagiaan yang berlimpah di dalamnya._


End file.
